


Whatever, Kiddo

by hayvocado



Series: Assassin Dad [1]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drabble, I kinda had a "León: the Professional" thing in mind, Mentor/Protégé, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, Romance, but hey, depending on your feels about Frank, do with this what you will, this can be read however
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayvocado/pseuds/hayvocado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is teaching you how to make it in Hell's Kitchen. Shooting, fighting, arson, the works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever, Kiddo

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Frank and I love Leon: the Professional so this kinda popped out idk

"Deep breaths, Princess," his hand is on your back, and his breath fans around your left ear, causing the hair there to dance. "Breathe in deep, and right before you pull the trigger, breathe out. Don't anticipate the kick. It's gonna happen, but you gotta make sure you don't tense up, else you'll screw up your shoulder." He chuckles fondly at some memory unknown to you, but you smile a bit anyways.

"S'not my first lesson, old man." You murmur, trying your best to ignore the eyebrow raise you catch in the corner of your eye.

"Whatever, kid," he flicks you on the ear and grabs up his favorite SIG Sauer. He immediately begins dismantling the beauty, ready to clean 'er out. A few moments of silence go by as you practice your deep breathing, staring through the scope. Your left eyelid starts to twitch, the tiny muscle exhausted from squinting so hard. _Oh, god, I'm getting tunnel vision._

"Anyday, now," your agitating mentor's voice rings out and you shoot an irritated glare his way. You stare at the sunrise to your right, sighing. Turning back to the gun, you square your shoulders. He's busy cleaning his gun, eyebrows dented in concentration.

"Alrighty, time to shoot some stuff." 

You nod, not making an effort to do much else.

"The can may just grow legs and run away."

When you still don't move to shoot, he smirks and slides his hand between your eye and the scope. You huff and stare up at him, frustrated tears trying to embarrass you. He gazes at you, dark eyes serious and, _ugh, he's such a dad._

"C'mon kiddo. You've got this. I don't need to be breathin' down your neck for you to do it right." You nod your head and bite your lip anxiously. He grabs your chin between his index finger and thumb. "'Sides, I'm a lucky charm." The Punisher surges forward and blows a raspberry against your cheek. You squeal in shock, swiping manically at your face. _Oh my god slobber!_

"Oh my god! Castle, I hate you." You turn back to the scope, relocating your target and lining it up in the crosshairs.

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

"You love me." Cocky bastard.

_Breathe in._

_Pull the trigger on the exhale._

The gun jumps on its stand, but not enough to jostle your shoulder. Frank has his binoculars up to his eyes and a proud smile on his usually dead serious face.

"Knocked 'em dead, kid."

"It was a can, Frank."

"It's a dead can, now, Princess."

You roll your eyes at the 'cold-blooded killer' next to you and pack up for the morning, getting ready to head back downstairs. Time for some boxing lessons.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno how I feel about it bc it's so short but I'm deffo gonna make a series of one shots about my Assassin Dad™


End file.
